Everything Was Going to Be Okay
by BookWorm77071
Summary: "But when she caught sight of his red hair, and his eyes hooked to hers, they knew everything was going to be okay." T to be safe.


**A/N: **Well, this is for the 48 Hours Or Less Challenge.

My pairing is Bill/Fleur, and I did it in two hours.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

Okie dokie, this is for no heroes allowed, for giving me this story to write.

* * *

><p>He was entranced by her beauty. She was so... graceful. Gorgeous. He was amazed. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life.<p>

She was taken with him, too. She caught his eye behind her family, behind Harry Potter's friends. She blushed, and she could have sworn he did to.

Everyone slowly started to clear out. Viktor took the girl- Hermione- by his hand, and went for a walk. His parents wwent to talk to Karkaroff. Her parents ran out to see Gabrielle. And ever so slowly, for what seemed to take a million years, the large, red-headed group bustled out. Only he stayed behind. She suddenly bacme self-conscious, and started smoothing out her hair.

He was nervous. He also felt lucky. Here he was, all alone, with her. He cleared his throat and bravely stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you," he said, "My name is Bill Weasly." He didn't think there was anything prettier than the blush creeping up to her face as she smiled. Her lips were a pale pink, which went nice against her flushed, peachy skin. She had long, white-blond hair that cascaded down her back, far below her white button-down blouse. It fell to the middle of her knee-length blue skirt. Her eyes were the most amazing color, a silvery type of blue.

"_Enchante_," she said, smiling. She took his hand, giving herself a chance to take him in. His long, firey red hair, his jeans, his T-shirt, his earring... It was shaped like a fang.

She didn't know why she was so... so into him.

He didn't understand, why was she different?

She looked up, into his eyes. Into his warm, brown eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked, and she hated him for beaking the lovel period of time where she could just look at him. But then she saw his smile, and all hate disappeared.

"Fleur Delecour."

"Flower," he said, his smile wider. Of course. It fit her so well.

More blood ran up to her cheeks. "Eegzactly," she said.

He smiled. Her accent was adorable.

"You're a champion, aren't you?" He hated himself as soon as he asked it. What a stupid question.

"Yes, I am. Eez 'Arry your friend?" She knew he couldn't possibley be his brother. And she was glad. Because then, there might have been a chance that he wouldn't have red hair. She loved his red hair.

"Er, yeah. Yeah, he's really close to our family."

She nodded.

"_Fleur! Viens ici, s'il vous plaît! Votre père et j'ai envie de manger avec vous et votre sœur!"_

"Zat was my muzzer. I will see you soon, Bill. Right?"

"Yeah! Er... _Rendez-vous autour, _Fleur!"

She giggled, and left the room.

He was thinking about her for the rest of the day, and he was all she thought about during the task.

When Harry said Cedric was dead, that Voldemort did was back, they ran to find each other.

It was silly, though. They just met. But when she caught sight of his red hair, and his eyes hooked to hers, they knew everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>He was worried sick. He was filling a form out at Gringotts when the owl came, delivering the news. He dashed out, running. He had to go to the Ministry, to find his dad, to save him.<p>

She had also received an owl. She ran to find him. She knew that he would go to the Ministry. That's where she would go, if it was her.

She knew he was way ahead of her. He was filling out a form, telling the Goblins what he had found in the latest pyramid. She was way in the back, underground, learning how to lock vaults if Goblins were not around.

She was in the cart, going as fast as she could.

He was almost out of Diagon Alley. Almost there... just a couple more stores to go.

"Bill!" he heard someone call. He stopped suddenly. He knew that voice.

"Bill!"

He turned around. In the crowd of witches and wizards and who-knows-what, he spotted her. Fleur.

He knew his father was dying, he knew his siblings were scared at Hogwarts, and he knew that the snake who attacked his dad was Voldemort's pet.

She knew that nothing would ever be the same if Arthur was dead, that all cheer from the Weasly household would slowly melt away, and that Voldemort was rising.

But when she caught sight of his red hair, and his eyes hooked to hers, they knew everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>They were slowly seperated as the battle grew longer. They were close, but somehow, they were spread apart by Death Eaters.<p>

Someone had told her- a student- that he was almost dead. He was dying. She raced to find him, asking everyone where he was.

He knew that she would come looking for him, so he simply waited. Someone, he didn't know who, he couldn't tell, put him in the hospital wing. He was lying on the bed, waiting. Waiting for his little flower to run in.

The little girl who told her where he was wasn't wounded. She was a little Ravenclaw, and Fleur, before dashing off, asked her what her name was.

"Victoria," she said. Fleur nodded, vowing that she would name her daughter after this girl (although perhaps a French variation), and ran to the hospital wing.

She was so relieved when she saw that he wasn't dead, and she didn't care that he was some kind of werewolf. It didn't matter to her.

He was part werewolf. She had a broken rib.

But when she caught sight of his red hair, and his eyes hooked to hers, they knew everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>So many were dead.<p>

Fred, Remus, Tonks...and so many more.

The scars would never quite fade away, and the sadness in their eyes wouldn't either.

But when she caught sight of his red hair, and his eyes hooked to hers, they knew everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How was that? Is it worth a review? I actually think it is. I really enjoyed writing this.


End file.
